Elvis
by Kiddo
Summary: In Loving Memory Of Carina


„Elvis"

By Kiddo

_In Loving Memory Of Carina_

_06.04.1982 -15.02.2005_

„_Und ich wollte noch Abschied nehmen…"_

_Xavier Naidoo_

Disclaimer:

Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie „seaQuest DSV" oder „Hallo Spencer" und verdiene keine Geld mit dem schreiben dieser Geschichte.

Ich möchte von vorne rein gleich klar stellen das dies keine normale seaQuest Geschichte ist und deshalb auch nicht so klingen wird. Ich habe dies zur Erinnerung an eine Freundin geschrieben die letztes Jahr verstarb. Die Handlung besteht daher auch aus der schönsten und übermächtigsten Erinnerung die ich an sie habe.

Ich erwarte hierauf keine Reviews, wer es denn noch tun will, den bitte ich ausnahmsweise darum nichts Negatives zusagen. Denn dass könnte ich hier zu nicht ertragen.

Information:

„Hallo Spencer" ist eine Kinderserie in der alle handelnden Figuren mit Handspielpuppen dargestellt werden.

* * *

Die Crew der seaQuest befand sich im Landurlaub, allerdings ging diesmal niemand seinen eigenen Plänen nach. Tim O'Neill hatte vor ein paar Tagen von einer Kloster ähnlicher Glaubensgemeinschaft (nein, dies ist keine Sekte) erzählt die Probleme hatte. Allerdings wollte die Gemeinschaft kein Geld annehmen und daher hatte die gesamte Crew beschlossen, auf eine andere art zu helfen. Mit ihrer Arbeitskraft.

Ein Teil der Crew war nun mit zwei Glaubensbrüdern in einem nahe gelegenen Waldstück und fällte Bäume, zersägte sie und lud das Holz auf Hänger als Brennstoff für den Winter. Ein anderer Teil besserte Schäden an den Gebäuden aus und wiederum ein ganz anderer Teil half neue Ställe für die Tiere zu bauen.

Die Senior Crew der seaQuest, Dr. Westphalen, Lucas Wolenczak und noch ein paar weitere Crew Mitglieder befanden sich in der riesigen Obstplantage und ernteten die Äpfel und Birnen von den Bäumen.

Mehrere Holzpaletten lagen auf den Boden wo die Ernte einsortiert werden sollte. Da die Bäume meist recht hoch waren mussten sie mit Leitern arbeiten und kamen nur an die Untersten Äste vom Boden aus heran.

Dr. Westphalen nahm Hitchcocks vollen Eimer entgegen und sortierte die Birnen auf die Palette. Zusammen mit Crocker hatte sie sich dafür entschieden keinen Fuß auf eine der Leitern zu setzen. Sie pflückte lieber von unten oder nahm die vollen Eimer entgegen. Leitern waren einfach nicht ihr Ding.

Der Sicherheitschief hatte sich eher aus Gewichtstechnischen Gründen dafür entschieden unten zu bleiben.

Der Rest der Crew, machte mal das mal das. Jeh nachdem wo sie mehr gebraucht wurden.

Miguel und Tim standen beide auf zwei Leitern nah beieinander und unterhielten sich miteinander.

Als Miguels Eimer voll war, kletterte er hinunter und sortierte die Birnen auf eine Palette. Dabei wandte er sich nun an die anderen. „Kennt ihr die Kindersendung „Hallo Spencer"?"

Die anderen nickten oder bestätigten es mit einen „Ja."

„Tim und ich haben uns neulich mit ein paar anderen darüber unterhalten als es darum ging was wer gesehen hat als er klein war. Tja und irgendwie sind war da an einen Punkt gekommen der uns einfach keine Ruhe lässt."

Ben seufzte einmal kurz auf. „Quatsch keine Opern. Um was geht es?"

Ortiz stand auf und ging mit seinem Eimer wieder zur Leiter. „Na ja, Spencer hatte doch einen Assistenten."

Kristen nickte. „Ja, das war doch eine blaue Puppe."

Tim nickte. „Genau. Aber wie heißt die blaue Puppe?"

Alles schwieg, manch einer sah den anderen Fragend an, andere wiederum zuckten mit der Schulter.

Tim stieg von der Leiter und sah rauf zu Ortiz. „Ich hab es dir doch gesagt. Aus irgendeinem Grund hat jeder vergessen wie der Assistent heißt."

Miguel grummelte vor sich hin. „Das ist echt ätzend. Das ganze nagt dauernd an mir und lässt mich einfach nicht in Ruhe."

Bridger sah einer Birne nach die ihm gerade runter gefallen war. „Vielleicht hilft es ein bisschen wenn wir uns über die Serie ein bisschen unterhalten. Vielleicht hat dann jemand einen Gedankenblitz."

Ford nickte. „Also ich kann mich noch an die Freundin den Assistenten erinnern. Zumindest glaub ich, dass sie seine Freundin war. Sie war eine rote Puppe, lebte in einen Bauwagen oder Eisenbahnwagen und hieß Lulu."

Hitchcock stand an einem Apfelbaum. „Und Spencer war eine gelbe Puppe und hatte immer so einen altmodischen Anzug an und einen Hut auf."

Crocker krempelte sich die Ärmel ein bisschen hoch. „Und dann gab es da noch drei Jungs mit einer Band. Hab aber keine Ahnung mehr wie die hießen."

„Die haben sich die Quitsch Boys genant." Rief Lucas von ganz oben runter.

„Ha." Schrie Ben auf einmal auf. „Lucas du müsstest doch noch wissen wir der blaue Kerl hieß, schließlich kann es bei dir noch gar nicht so lange her sein das du das mal gesehen hast."

Der Teenager schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Vielen dank Ben!"

Ford grinste. „Lt. Krieg, ich vermute stark, dass sie das wahrscheinlich noch mit Anfang zwanzig gesehen haben."

Ben lächelte ebenfalls. „Aber klar doch, die Musik der Quitsch Boys war doch so heiß und die Zwillinge echt scharf. Wie hießen die eigentlich?"

Katie schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Tja und ich dachte du vergisst nie eine Blondine. Mona und Lisa!"

„Und wer war noch mal Nepomuk?" Fragte Bridger nun.

„Äh…. War das nicht der mit dem Fahrstuhl im Baum." Fragte Crocker.

Bridger schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Ne, der mit dem Fahrstuhl war Kasimir."

„Neposmuk war glaube ich das braune Zottelviech mit dem Hut." Überlegte die Ärztin.

Miguel zuckte mit den Schultern. „Tja, da sind wir uns auch nicht so einig. Aber ehrlich gesagt interessiert uns das auch nicht so wie der Assistent.

Lucas legte eine weitere Birne in seinen Eimer. „Ich kann mich noch an den Drachen erinnern, der hieß Poldi. Der hatte glaube ich auch einen Sprachfehler oder hatte ein Problem mit der Grammatik. Sobald er jedenfalls etwas falsch gesagt hat kam Lexi an und hat ihn berichtigt."

Ben nickte. „Ja diese gelb grüne Puppe war echt ein Besserwisser. Wie du!"

Der Teenager schenkte ihm dafür einen besonders finsteren Blick.

Dr. Westphalen schmieß eine faule Birne weg. „Und dann war dann noch so eine art von Fee oder Übernatürlichen Macht. Sie war eine Lila-Puppe und hatte immer so einen Klitzerumhang."

„Ja, an Galaktia kann ich mich auch noch erinnern. Aber irgendwie war die immer etwas komisch." Meinte Hitchcock.

„Fällt euch sonst noch etwas ein?" Fragte Tim.

Die meisten schüttelten mit dem Kopf. Es war einfach zu lange her, dass sie die Serie mal gesehen hatten.

Lucas sah das Ben gerade schräg unter ihm stand, ein grinsen erschien auf seinen Gesicht. Er nahm eine besonders kleine Birne und zielte…

„Autsch." Krieg rieb sich den Kopf, blickte nach oben und sah Jonathan Ford direkt über ihn wie er Birnen pflückte. Ben legte die Stirn in Falten. War dies ein absichtliches Antentat gewesen?

Das Computergenie dagegen grinste sich einen ab als er Bens blick sah, das war ja einfach zu gut...

„Hey, mir fällt noch ein das die Zwillinge auf einem Hausboot hatten." Meinte Bridger plötzlich.

Da nun aber niemanden mehr was einfiel wanden sie sich wieder anderen Themen zu. Im Hinterkopf allerdings hatte jeder nur einen Gedanken: „Wie hieß Spencers Assistent?"

* * *

Ein paar Obstbäume später hatte Lucas Probleme einen geeigneten Platz für seine Leiter zu finden. Egal wo er sie hinstellte es war eine einzige Wackelpartie. Der Teenager blickte sich um, als er sah das Krieg gerade nur dumm rum stand winkte er ihn zu sich.

„Was ist?"

„Kannst du mal bitte die Leiter hier fest halten solange ich drauf stehe?"

Ben trat kurz zu der Leiter, wackelte daran und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Nö das geht schon." Er grinste. „Außerdem hat jemand anderes meine Hilfe mehr nötig als du." Das Stimmte zwar nicht aber er sah gerade die Möglichkeit mit Seaman Miranda Roland zu Flirten.

Der Teenager sah dem Versorgungsoffizier sprachlos hinterher. Dann schüttelte er bloß verständnislos mit dem Kopf und kletterte vorsichtig die Leiter hinauf und machte sich wieder weiter ans Birnen pflücken.

Tim O'Neill lehrte seinen vollen Eimer auf eine Palette. „Sagt euch vielleicht E etwas?"

Crocker legte die Stirn in Falten. „Wie jetzt E?"

„Na als Anfangsbuchstabe für den Namen von Spencers Assistent."

Der Teenager hielt inne. „Irgendwie klingelt da was bei mir, aber den Namen weiß ich trotzdem nicht."

Commander Ford nickte. „Geht mir genauso."

Dr. Westphalen unterbrach sie in ihren Gedanken. „Mm, sagt mal habt ihr schon mal die Birnen probiert. Sie schmecken wirklich himmlisch."

Bridger bieß in eine der Birnen. „Mein Gott du hast Recht, sie schmecken genauso wie früher. Nicht wie das Zeug aus dem Supermarkt."

Lucas kletterte wieder von der Leiter hinunter, sein Eimer war bereits voll. Als er unten war probierte er dann auch mal eine Birne. „Wau, die schmecken exakt wie die aus unserem Garten. Nur irgendwann ist der Baum dann krank geworden und er musste weg."

Leicht geknickt trat nun Benjamin Krieg wieder zu ihnen, Miranda hatte ihn eiskalt abblitzen lassen. Er nahm sich einen lehren Eimer und wollte nun die Leiter hochklettern auf der bis eben noch der Teenager gestanden hatte. Aber bereits bei seinem ersten Schritt geriet sie ins wanken. „Hey Lucas, komm her und halt mal die Leiter fest."

Der Teenager trat neben die Leiter, wackelte kurz demonstrativ daran und schüttelte dann mit dem Kopf. „Nö, das geht schön." Er schenkte Ben noch ein freundliches lächeln, dann drehte er sich um und sortierte die Birnen aus seinem Eimer auf die Palette.

Plötzlich schrie Ortiz auf. „Ich hab's! Ich weiß wie Spencers Assistent heißt!"

Tim sah ihn auffordernd an. „Und?"

Miguel strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. „Elvis!"

ENDE

Geschrieben im Februar 2006


End file.
